Harry Potter's Alternate Reality Story
by Deathdragon
Summary: Really long and annoying title. Probably same for summary. But still a good story! Please R&R!


Deathdragon: Well here is the first chapter to a totally messed up story were Harry is trapped in an Alternate Reality. Hope you guys enjoy! R&R!!!!!!!!!  

Disclaimer: WE DIDN'T DO ITWAS DEATHDRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL US!!!!!!!!!!!!! We don't own Harry Potter or any other related titles. Have a good day.

The Story

Harry was dreaming, but it soon turned into a nightmare. He tossed and turned in his bed at #4 Privet Drive.

In his dream he was looking up. Harry saw something spinning above him… a mobile? Then he saw a face, a woman's with bright green eyes and dark red hair. 

'Mom?' Harry thought. Then he saw his mothers face was worried. 

'About what?' thought Harry again.

Then Harry heard a male voice… 'Dad?' thought Harry. And Harry saw his face was worried too.

'What's happening?' thought Harry.

Then his dad said, "Lily he's here. Get you and Harry out of here! I'll try and hold him off why'll you get Harry away from here." Then he left.

'Who's here?' thought Harry, but then he stopped; this must be the day when Voledemort killed his parents, the day he ruined Harry's life. 

'I'm going to witness my parents dying!' thought Harry.

But as Harry was thinking that an explosion came from the next room.

'My dad's fighting him!' thought Harry as he heard yelling, incantations, and swearing.

"_Avada Kedavra!" said a sinister voice as a body hit the floor with a thud._

Nothing happened, in those few moments, only the silent scream that couldn't escape his mother's lips as tears spilled down her face. Then footsteps walking to the door that blocked entry to the room where Harry and his mother were.

"_Colloportus!" screamed Harry's mother as the door knob was turning._

"You think that will stop me from entering this room?" said the voice as he mumbled an incantation. The door was blown off its hinges and a hooded figure entered the room.

"Move aside girl!" ordered the voice. But Harry's mom stood over Harry shielding him with her body.

"I said Move aside!" screamed the voice. But still Harry's mom would not move but pleaded.

"Please not Harry! Take me instead!" pleaded Harry's mom.

"Move aside and I won't have to kill you too!" ordered the voice. But still Harry's mom did not move.

"Please not Harry! Anything but Harry!" wept Harry's mom. But she knew it was no use, he would kill her just like he killed Harry's dad.

"_Avada Kedavra!" said the voice as another lifeless body hit the floor with a thud._

'No!' thought Harry as he saw his mom falling.

Then the hooded figure turned too him and pulled back his hood. Harry felt as though Dumbledore was looking at him.

'This can't be.' thought Harry, 'or can it?'

No it couldn't be, not Dumbledore, not the one who protected him, who did everything in his power to make sure that Harry was well protected against Voldemort.

'No. This is a dream Harry! This is not reality!' thought Harry furiously.

Harry sat upright in his bed drenched in a cold sweat. He looked at his surroundings. Still in his room at #4 Privet Drive where he went to sleep. Or was it? His bed seemed bigger.

"Harry? Are you alright?" said a female voice right beside him.

Harry looked down, only to see Hermione looking back up at him.

"Did you have a nightmare Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Harry as he was gawking at how different Hermione looked.

Hermione had straight blond hair with only the slightest curl, and she looked much prettier than what he remembered.

"What are you staring at?" asked Hermione in a stern voice but Harry could tell that she was amused by it.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Hermione again.

"Wha… oh… yeah I had one but I'm okay." replied Harry.

"Here let me tuck you in." she said as she rolled on top of him and pressed her lips against his.

'If this is a nightmare thought' thought Harry 'it's the best on I've ever had!'

Ending of First Chapter

Deathdragon: *shaking with laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! That was messed up!

Dragon of Death: 'let me tuck you in'? That was lame Deathdragon.

Deathdragon: Couldn't think of anything else. *starts laughing again* Yeah it was lame! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deathdargon: *shakes head* You guys are messed up.

Dragon of Death: Hey Deathdragon aren't you gonna tell your "readers" what your new saying is?

Deathdragon: Oh yeah. Hello "readers" my new saying is: Deathdragon was here!

Dragon of Death: Right…

Deathdragon: Well anyways. Hope you "readers" enjoyed the first chapter! Please R&R! See ya!

Deathdragon was here


End file.
